


[Podfic] A Little Bit (Too Much) Alexis

by carboncopies, eafay70, GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Established Relationship, Gen, Husbands, Jukebox Prompt, Music, Podfic, Podfic Collaboration, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Siblings, patrick and Alexis bicker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27184993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carboncopies/pseuds/carboncopies, https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/pseuds/eafay70, https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: David comes home to a little more than he expected.
Relationships: Alexis Rose & David Rose, Patrick Brewer & Alexis Rose, Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 9
Kudos: 9
Collections: Schitt's Creek Flufftoberfest: Fall into a Pod of Fluff





	[Podfic] A Little Bit (Too Much) Alexis

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Little Bit (Too Much) Alexis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25829785) by [DelilahMcMuffin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelilahMcMuffin/pseuds/DelilahMcMuffin). 



## MP3 & M4B

* eafay70 as David  
* carboncopies as Patrick  
* GodOfLaundryBaskets as Alexis  
  
Edited by: GodOfLaundryBaskets  
Cover Art by: GodOfLaundryBaskets  
Music: "[I Fucked Up](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PkgEJPSWRZY)" by Madonna

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/a-little-bit-too-much-alexis/A%20Little%20Bit%20%28Too%20Much%29%20Alexis.mp3).

**To Download:** Right click the link and choose save link as.

Type | Link | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 | [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/a-little-bit-too-much-alexis/A%20Little%20Bit%20%28Too%20Much%29%20Alexis.mp3) | 3 MB | 0:03:44  
MP3 - no music | [[link to mp3 (no music)]](https://archive.org/download/a-little-bit-too-much-alexis/A%20Little%20Bit%20%28Too%20Much%29%20Alexis%20-%20no%20music.mp3) | 3 MB | 0:02:36  
  
**Author's Note:**

> I knew listening to this while editing that I really wanted to add some music. I couldn't figure out what would fit with the perfect amount of silliness. I couldn't find anything and was about cave and just put the Benny Hill theme or something. But then I was randomly clicking around my music library and stumbled upon the MDNA album and this song and I couldn't help but picture Patrick singing it to David and Alexis over the weekend because he is a huge troll. Cue me in the podfic discord just going ">:3cccc" because I got way too excited about this idea.
> 
> Also eafay70 and carboncopies did such a good job and I love this so muchh.


End file.
